edfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin
'Kevin '''is the local jock in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is cynical, and cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers because his father works at a Jawbreaker factory, and loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Whenever he sees her he gets all googly eyed and will do anything for her. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing sports. He hates the Eds to the point of paranoia, but especially despises Eddy because many of Eddy's scams have gotten him injured. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation. In fact, in the episode ''"All Eds Are Off", where some of the kids had to give up something they like for a bet, Kevin had to give up calling the Eds "dorks" which he could not refrain from doing for very long. Personality Kevin is the typical, popular, athletic jock that all the kids aspire to be. He is the typical "cool" person in the group, laid back and popular among the group.Kevin is most popular for his many athletic achievements on his ever loved bike (or the occasional skateboard tricks) and his skills at sport's like basketball or football. For these feats he is very popular, especialy amongst the unathletic children, such as Jimmy. The reason for his constant display of various feats is that Kevin is a huge show-off, even bigger than Eddy. Kevin thrives on the constant admiration that he earns. He brags about his father's job at the Jawbreaker factory, thus earning either the respect or envy (Eddy) of the other kids. Kevin adores his bike and is most often seen riding it or doing repairs on it. He is most dengerous when someone destroys his bike. He may care a little to much about it, as seen in "The Big Picture Show", when he would worry more about the state his bike is in than taking some time to ask Nazz how she was holding up. Kevin is also very sarcastic and somewhat of a bully, sometimes to Jimmy and Jonny but mostly to his #1 enemies: The Ed's He despises the Ed's to the point of paranoia. He can be friendly to Double D and he doesen't really mind Ed, but he holds nothing but contempt towards Eddy and his constant schemes and hunger for attention. Kevin is most happy when he can utterly hummiliate Eddy. But when you look ate the big picture, they are very similar, both having big egos, they are show-offs and both feel the need to be in charge. They are only two things that Kevin sems to fear: needles and Eddy's Brother, though it is possible that he overcame these fears. He witnessed Eddy getting a painfull booster shot (courtesy of Double D) so that he can overcome his fear (to Kevin's joy), wich Eddy exploited to the fullest extent, and he feared Eddy's Brother (something that Eddy also exploited in order to get respect) but he faced Eddy's Brother at the end of "Big Picture Show" conquering his fears. When it comes to needles it becomes obvious that Kevin isn't the kind of guy that would openly proclaim his fear, thus risking his popularity in the process. So it becomes apparent that in some way Kevin fears for his position as the popular kid. Old Kevin This older image is from the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It". He seems to have gained weight unlike the Eds. Old Kevin still likes to annoy Eddy and rides a red scooter. Kevin has now developed an eye problem in which he now wears glasses. He still picks on the Eds or in this case, Eddy. Personal life He once had a fear of needles only until Eddy annoyed him with a giant composite of different sorts of junk with a golf club meant to stand in for a needle. Because of the Eds, Kevin has had serious bike injuries, though he heals fast. He is good at sports, is crafty with his hands, is a skilled mechanic, and might be from a city, because he said, "Suburbs are weird". Relationship with the Eds Kevin hates the Eds and the Eds hate Kevin (or at least Eddy), they both understand this. But because of this Kevin is always suspecting the Eds are up to something. In fact in the episode "See No Ed", Kevin led a search party to find the Eds because they were no where to be seen. The Eds in fact were working on a scam called Chimp World. When Kevin and the kids find Chimp World, Kevin believed the Eds would be there any moment to take their money (but they were somewhere else at the time and had no idea the kids were there). The kids were playing in Chimp World when it collapsed on top of them. Kevin got out of there to avoid being "scammed" by the Eds like everyone else. This proves Kevin has paranoia of the Eds. In an episode, the Eds wanted to be Kevin's friend, for the Jawbreakers he had. Kevin used them just to clean his chimney, after they ruined his house he ran after them, further ruining the relationship with the Eds. It is either that Kevin could be scared of the Eds, has an obsession with them, or just hates them beyond reason (or just Eddy). While he despises Eddy, he seems to be more friendly with Ed and Double D (Well, Double D, anyway), but rarely does he engage in casual conversation with them. Occasionally, he and Double D are seen talking casually with each other and Double D has sometimes helped Kevin get revenge on Ed and Eddy or given him advice. Double D seems to be the one Ed Kevin can nominally tolerate. Relationship with Eddy Kevin and Eddy are archenemies. One reason could be that Eddy harmed Kevin first, or Kevin harmed Eddy first. It seems to be a running gag for the show, this probably would not have began if Eddy wasn't a scammer. A few times during the series Kevin has violently beat up Eddy and vice-versa, because of Eddy being a constant nuisance to him. Whenever they have the opportunity, Eddy and Kevin always humiliate each other. Very rarely do Eddy and Kevin ever get along, once strongly shown in the episode "Little Ed Blue" where Kevin and Eddy are playing catch off of Ed's head, but an angry Ed beats both of them up severely. In the end of the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Kevin finally becomes friends with Eddy. Apperances: Season 1 - 23 episodes Season 2 - 23 episodes Season 3 - 20 episodes Season 4 - 16 episodes Season 5 - 20 episodes Season 6 - 2 episodes Special - 4 episodes Total: 108 episodes + movie Trivia *Kevin shares traits with the Eds: **His chin resembles Edd's chin. **His three hairs resemble Eddy's three hairs. **Under his hat his hair is like Ed's. (Ed isn't bald) *It shown in a flashback at The Swimming Hole (or The Creek) that he once had long hair. *Kevin's portrayer is Kathleen Barr, the same voice actor as Marie . *Kevin likes to look at "Bikini Babes" magazines. *Eddy has always wanted Kevin to be a monkey. *In the episode "A Case of Ed" you can see Kevin has a pet goldfish in his room. *Kevin is revealed to be extremely scared of Eddy's Older Brother in the episode "Ed, Pass it On". *Kevin is (or was) also extremely scared of needles, which was once used to Ed and Eddy's advantage. *Until Season 3, Kevin has never removed his hat. Even when he was in the bath. *Kevin seems to be obsessed with his bike, as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: Kevin is at his most dangerous when he has not said "Dork!" to Eddy in a long time, or when someone/something harms his bike. Gallery File:Old_Kevin.jpg|Old Kevin. Image:Kevin DORKS!!!.jpg|"I'll clean you, DORKS!" Image:Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|The Eds dressed up as Kevin. Image:Kevin hit.jpg|Talk about your... AIR MAAAAAIL! File:Creepy face.jpg|DOOOOOORK! File:Kevin happy.png|Should I be running away by now? Image:Dueling Ed 43 0001.jpg|"I'll pass, dude." File:Judge.jpg|I sentence you guilty... NOW OFF TO THE CHAIR! File:Kev.png|Floating Kev. File:Kevin_freaked.png|Woah... File:Kevin-golfclub.jpg|With practice, you too will learn how to KILL! File:Kevin ed.jpg|STOP TAUNTING ME! Image:Boys Will Be Eds 025 0001.jpg|We got a real battle of wits going on here. File:Uber_kevin.jpg|I am the terminator! File:Kevin's_File.jpg|Kevin's Personal File. File:Kevin_Replica.jpg|Edd's Replica Of Kevin. File:Kevin.jpg|"One down, two dorks to go." File:Kevin hurt.jpg|Kevin's reaction to what they show on Cartoon Network nowadays. Kevs kitchen.jpg|You have been banned from the cookie jar. Kevin Head.png|Kevin's Head from The Headless Horseman File:Kev gentlemen parody.png|"Ahem, Dorkymen." Nazz at dance.jpg|A shot of Kevin without his hat, at the school dance with Nazz. kevin.PNG|Shovelchin - Eddy Lastep3.png|"I'M GONNA HEAVE!" 2842331.jpg|Eddy dressed up as Kevin. ed-edd-n-eddy-scam-of-the-century-20071101013728044_640w.jpg|Kevin in Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century. Pictures 016.jpg|"I see ya. That's it I'm coming to get ya! Whoa! Where'd you go dorks?! Sheesh." References Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Cul-De-Sac Residents